An irish surname
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sam's brother, Derek, is in LA and visits his family after a long absence. New delivery of my series of stories about Sam and Diane in 2014. In a way, a continuation of "Sam's notepad". LAST CHAPTER NOW. AS ALWAYS, YOUR REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

Despite being winter, the sun streamed through the window of the attic loft of Sam and Diane Malone´s house .

Diane was alone at home, with her computer finalizing his last novel . She had been difficult to concentrate on the last days. She could not stop thinking about her son Samuel, and the decision had been taken to change their residence hall on the campus of Harvard , for a small rental apartment that he will share with his girlfriend Jessie .

Diane adored his son. She saw in him very good qualities at human level that was most important, and, also, intellectually . He had an incredible potential and Diane did not want he might lose all foolishly as a young in love. Also, Samuel increasingly looked more like Sam, not only physically, also in his undeniable skills in the sport. One of the reasons that to Diane felt in love of her husband was his kindness of heart, his loyalty to friends, not always well deserved by them. But Sam was always supporting them , even if he didn´t see the same loyalty matched . And, indeed, his son had inherited that quality from his father. Diane was afraid that her son was hurt by that.

That morning Diane could present their finished novel and she was preparing to leave towards the editorial.

Once showered and ready, Diane took his car , she put music on the radio for block out their concerns, and within half an hour she parked in the garage of the office building . Diane was very loved by everyone there: Concierges ,secretaries, editors passing by proofreaders until her boss , Ryan Mc Laren.

-Good morning , Diane -said Ryan-. Do not tell me you brought me your gem finished? .

-'Yes , Ryan , although it might seem lie , is ready at last, and I apologize again for the delay.

Diane gave him the pen-drive that contined his novel.

- Is everything all right , or something happens ? - asked Ryan-

- No , it's nothing , just that Samuel was going to Boston to live with his girlfriend, and I´m not really very happy by the idea.

-But he had already moved there, no ?

-Yes, but he lived in a dorm , this is very different . I do not know if he had considered the possible consequences of their decision.

-Well , do not worry , give you a vote of confidence in the kid. He´s very clever .

- Yes, it's true, -said Diane smiling-.

-Speaking about family - Ryan continued - I 'll introduce you to someone , but you might already know him, because you bear the same surname .

Diane looked to Ryan very puzzled . He led her to an office located three floors above. Upon arrival, Ryan opened the door and left pass to her . It was a very luxurious dispatch. There was a secretary and a receptionist , leather armchairs, marble travertine´s tables ...

Ryan told the receptionist that were waiting for them , then, Diane and Ryan went straight to the office . Again, the publisher flanked the entrance, and stood before the man he wanted to present .

- Diane, -Ryan said solemnly- is a pleasure to introduce you to Mr. Derek Malone, our new majority shareholder.

Ryan ignored as Diane knew the man, whom had not seen for many years. Diane was shocked .

-My God, my brother in law!- she thought-.

Suddenly a light shone in the blue eyes of Derek , those that, one day, would love her , but it was unsuccessful because the heart of Diane already had owner at the time, and it was none other than Sam Malone, his brother.

-Diane! - Derek said with surprise-, I can not believe. Must see the twists and turns of life.!

Derek went to kiss her on the cheek. Diane warned that he was impeccably dressed , well groomed and smelling Armani through and through.

-Derek, oh my God! -Diane answered - How you here?

Ryan witnessed the scene with surprise and curiosity. They was really family ...

- As had said Ryan, -Derek began explaining- I just bought a major stake in the multinational that owns your publisher. And now I 'm here for making initial contact. ... Tell me , how is Sam? .

- Very well -said Diane- Very busy with his business. You know we have a bar in LA, and a part of Cheers, do you remember?...

-Oh! I´m glad you go so well... And my nephew? . I have understood that is fantastic . Handsome, tall , intelligent ... blooded Malone, -said playfully Sam´s brother .

- Yes, he is great, -said Diane very proud- And is not because I am his mother ...

Meanwhile Ryan was not involved in the conversation, and was uncomfortable, wanted that the tense situation will come to an end.

…By the way ... How long are you in LA? .

- Well -said doubtfully Derek - I have not decided yet ... I'll see it on the fly.

Diane was inescapably committed to invite him to their house, though she knew that Sam was not going to like the idea much , so she said :

- How about if you come over for dinner tonight at home?. So, you see Sam and meet to Samuel..

Derek smiled. I did not expect that.

- I..., my dear sister , and let me tell you are beautiful. What luck has my brother.!

- Thanks Derek -replied flattered Diane- You look also very well.

Diane said that seriously: he was a mature man, with a great presence . However, Diane wanted out of there as soon as possible , so she said :

- Is it okay if you are at home at 19:30 ? Diane asked as she pulled out of her wallet a business card with the name of Sam and her , along with their complete address and phone .

-I will be glad, -said Derek, watching the card and kept it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

- Well, then, see you later- said giving her another kiss on the cheek

Diane left the office together with Ryan.

- So is your brother - he told Ryan .

- Yes. -answered worried Diane - We´ll have a stirred dinner. Sam and he never have gotten along well.

- Oh , sorry , 'said Ryan for education - Good luck , Diane.

- Thank you. -

Obviously, Diane had a great hurry to leave there.

-I will review your novel,...have a good day- said Ryan.

- Yes , yes -will be a feast!•


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived at home, she thought that she was alone. Hammer blows in the garage, made her change her mind. She directed her steps toward there. Sam was in the garage installing some shelves. She was uneasy. She didn't know how to tell him the news.

-Hi, darling! -Diane greeted nervous- Wow! You are here... I thought that I was alone. And Samuel?

-Hello! No, I'm here...I´m installing some shelves… Samuel said me that he would come to dinner -then he stared at her and he perceived something strange in her eyes- Something wrong? What face you have!

-My face? -answered Diane more nervous yet- What's wrong with my face?

While Diane was thinking how to tell her, she watched how Sam enjoyed with his job. It was obvious that he loved woodworks, was enough to see how he managed with tools and the care he treated the material. Finally she decided to tell him gradually.

- All right, Sam! You win… You have plundered me!… Ha ha ha… -Diane laughed nervous- It was going to be a surprise… Er… You'll see… Tonight we have a special guest to dinner… Sss… Sss… Someone you don't even imagine…

-Oh.., Don´t tell me! - Sam said distracted while he was pounding with the hammer a tenterhook- And who is the mysterious person?

-Derek! -Diane said as if she was releasing a hot potato.

-Ough! -Sam complained when having struck himself in his finger with the hammer.

-0-0-0-0-

Sam and Diane were in the kitchen of their home. Sam had an ice pack wrapped in his injured finger and he had angry face. Diane was trying not to laugh in order that Sam wouldn´t be more angry .

- What the hell Derek does in LA? - Sam asked in angry tone.

- What's wrong with that? This is a free country... -Diane said of mocking form.

Sam looked furiously to Diane because she mocked him. Diane approached him and, caressing the oval of his face with a finger, she said to him in a conciliatory tone:

- Come on, Sam! Do not be angry. It's just a dinner. Also, think that Derek is your brother. I know that deep down, you love each other.

- Leave me alone! - said Sam somewhat disagreeable.

Diane kept silence a little time for he would calm down a bit more. Sam was looking out the window absorbed in the recollections of his childhood together with Derek. She seemed to guess them. She approached behind Sam and hugged him lovingly by the waist while she rested her head on his back. Sweetly she started saying to him:

-If I have forgiven your notepads, you must forgive to your brother. Do not you think you are older ones to continue with this old enmity?

- You don't understand ¿Right? -said Sam with pain to remember old histories- Derek was bright, almost dazzling. My father was forcing me for I would be like Derek. If I couldn't get it, he punished me in my room without dinner. My mother brought me a little of dinner to my room. God bless her! -in this moment, Sam had to do a pause for the emotion recalling his mother- She knew that my father and her would discuss if he discovered her. When that came to happen, Derek come to my room, he insulted me, and he told me that all this was my fault for being so stupid.

- Oh, Sam! -Diane said trying to console him.

- Once we went on holidays to the beach. I bound with some girls. Derek saw me and he wanted to spoil me the plan. He approached us. He tried to steal those girls, but as he couldn't get it, he tried to ridicule me. Girls went away, and they left us discussing Derek and me. His tongue was very sharp, but I was stronger. So I gave him a punch and I broke him a tooth.

- Oh, the picture that you showed me! -Diane remembered.

- Yes, this photo! -Sam repeated- How they were scolding me that day!. He was in the University when I left for play with the Red Sox. Then, I met Debra…came the wedding… the divorce… Guess what? I have to admit that Derek was very elegant stepping him aside, so my problems with the drink won´t splashed his most expensive shoes.

-Leave it Sam, don´t torture you any more - Diane begged him.

- I see that you continue without understanding. Derek has made me feel so bad, that, somehow, he was the reason why I left you go , the first time when we almost marry in 'Cheers' - Sam confessed her.

- What do you say? -Diane was perplexed.

- My father and my brother have made me feel always less to others -Sam explained- When I divorced Debra, Derek told me that I was not worthy of any woman, not even of that tart, as he called her. With you, everything was fantastic and wonderful, so much that, when we were getting married, I was afraid of not being worthy of you, of not being good enough for you. Thats why I decided to let you go… with all the pain of my heart.

-And why did you marry me six years later? -Diane asked him at the edge of the tears.

-The second time I thought that ,perhaps, I wasn´t so bad guy if someone as wonderful like you was fixed in me. If God has put you in my way, sure it was for something good. Also this life is very short, and I didn't want to spend it without the love of my life.

Diane, moved for Sam´s words, embraced and kissed him passionately. Sam had opened his heart as he had never done before. She knew perfectly why she married with him. Her husband was wonderful and she was very proud of him.

After hearing his declaration, now she was who had to talk to him. She felt a fervent need of approaching to Sam and to try help him:

-Look honey -Diane started to say- I understand that you have spent very badly since your childhood with this matter, and I have to say it was very unfair what they did with you. And I say "they did", because Derek didn't have all the blame. In my opinion, your father was the maker of the whole conflict. Derek was a child like you, and at that time he was dragged.

I think that, logically, the preference that your father showed to him, flattered him, and he no thought in the damage that it could do to you.  
-Yes, Diane -refuted Sam- I can understand that, but then we grew…  
-Yeah, but keep in mind that he was successful in his work -Diane continued arguing- and that fed his ego and became the vain man he was when I met him...-Diane looked to Sam with tenderness and said:..- One day you asked me why I preferred you, not him. Yes, he was handsome, intelligent and cult, but you have human values much higher than him, and that for me is the most important.

Sam staring at her and Diane continued:

- Really Sam, I think you have nothing to envy him. You're a lucky man, with a past which you can be proud. You're remembered as a sportsman, and although you had problems with the drink, you proved enough manhood to overcome this serious problem. You are a successful businessman, you have two bright business opened, and, if that were not enough, you have a wonderful son and a wife who adores you. Derek has only money and power... he is who must to envy you.

Sam ,smiling attracted Diane to him and hugged her . They remained in silence for a while, until finally Sam dared to say:

- I love you, Diane. You know how much I love you, although I don't say it often. You're the best wife that a man could have and, you're right, Derek shouldn´t bother me.  
Diane was smiling widely without saying anything, satisfied, looking into his eyes, with her arms around Sam's waist and she kissed his lips.  
Suddenly the sound of a few knuckles knocking on the door brought them back to Earth. He was Samuel.

- Well, well. Here my parents are kissing and caressing... -he said smiling.

Sam and Diane laughed.

- Hi, son! -said Sam.  
- Well guys - Diane interrupted- I would have to prepare something for dinner tonight.  
Diane approached to kiss Samuel.  
-Dad tells you who's coming to dinner.

Diane left the kids alone for a while.

**...Attentive to the outcome**


	3. Chapter 3

Was five minutes before for dinner. Everything was perfect in the dining room, reflecting Diane's exclusive character. The table was full of exquisite details: The Royal Doulton crockery , the elegant handmade table linen, the wine glasses of Bohemian crystal, the cutlery of sterling silver... To accompany the meal, Diane was selected some magnificent Spanish and Italian wines, reserving for the final toast a fantastic French champagne. She wanted that everything was perfect that night. She hoped it would be the reconciliation dinner.

Sam and his son were just finishing grooming, while Diane checked the final details in the dining room. In this moment, rang the doorbell. Was Derek. Diane couldn't repress a fright, which caused a slight tremor in her knees. Meanwhile, Sam could feel an invisible hand scrunching up his heart. Even this way, he was who opened the door decisively.

- Welcome to your house, Derek!

- Thank you, Sam.

- A lot of time has happened

- Yes, it's true. I'm sorry.

Both brothers were remained looking each other in silence during a few seconds that for Diane, who was standing by her son behind Sam, it seemed eternal. Finally, they were fused in a silent embrace. There weren´t the words those that were speaking, instead the feelings. Diane was excited, and she had to suppress her tears.

After that fraternal embrace, Sam continued in his role as host:

- I think you've seen Diane this morning... -Sam pointed out.

- True -confirmed Derek- but I will say that she's even more beautiful than before.

- You're a flatterer, Derek! -said Diane jocular as she exchanged a kiss on the cheek with her brother in law.

- And who is the young that we have here? Derek asked rhetorically.

- He is our son -answered Diane proudly- We present to you your nephew Samuel.

- Nice to meet you -said Samuel politely while he shook energetically the hand to his uncle.

- My God, Sam! He's just like you at his age! Impossible to deny that he's a Malone.

Sam smiled with satisfaction and proud. It had started well.

- Do you want to take something or we go straight to the dining room? -asked Sam.

- Well look, if I tell you the truth, Sam -conffesed Derek- I would go straight to the dining room. I'm tired, I haven't eaten anything for lunch and I have some appetite.

The dinner was very nice. It was full of funny anecdotes of both brothers who, in more than one occasion, provoked the laughs of all the guests. Derek didn't take his eye on Samuel.

During the after-dinner conversation, with the steaming and aromatic coffees on the table, the cheerful and familiar conversation, was changing in something that it had little to do with the way as it began.

- So you study Business Administration at Harvard... -said Derek to his nephew- And how do you doing?

- Very well, uncle Derek. This quarter I got the best grades in my class -said Samuel smiling.

- He has always been a good student and sportsman -said Diane.

Suddenly there was a brief silence in which Sam could see a look of Derek that him was familiar. It was that look of greed that Derek used to put when she wanted something with total intensity. The trouble was that the object of his desire was Samuel. Sam worried about it.

- And tell me, Samuel -Derek inquired- What are your plans?

- Well, you see -began to be explained Samuel- when I leave the university, I'm going to 'Cheers' to work. So I attempt to know the business…

- Oh, my God! -said Derek with a bit mocking tone- That's start at the bottom. It must be very difficult to serve a drink or coffee without mistakes , though I think the most troublesome part must be to change money…

For Diane and Sam this conversation was being very disagreeable

- Hey, Derek! -Sam said angrily- You're pushing your luck.

- Yes -Diane added- What's wrong? Samuel is a hard worker as well as a good student.

- Uncle Derek -Samuel asked- What do you mean me?

Derek looked at the three. He read their gazes between indignation and doubt. Then he continued talking with a smile drawn on his lips, figment of his inflated self-esteem and security.

- That's all very well for someone like Sam ... Don't be angry, Sam -Derek said looking into the eyes of his increasingly angry brother- I mean, someone unprepared, without scarcely studies - and turning to Samuel continued his argument- However, someone like you, Samuel, someone intelligent, educated, bright, and with all a promising future at his feet, just need someone that gives you a pulse at your beginnings, someone to teach you the secrets of the market, someone to teach you how to lead large multinationals and present you the best contacts… the bigwigs… You need someone charismatic,... someone like me. Leave it all behind, come with me and in exchange I'll give you the world. What do you say?

Derek was proud of his exposure. He was sure that any boy of twenty would be fascinated by the glamor and power that he was offering. Now there was only his secure acceptance.

Sam and Diane were indignant and worried. Furthermore, they felt underestimated. Derek had ignored them. They were about to protest, when a young hand raised before them to impose silence. Was Samuel. He was very angry, although only Diane and Sam perceived it. With all the coldness and politeness he told his uncle:

- Well Uncle Derek! I didn't expect such a generous offer on your part -Samuel said as he watched his uncle smiling and smacking one's lips- Just look what people will say when to see us: Derek and Samuel Malone. People can to see us as father and son. Right? That would be fantastic! All that power, all that exclusive and sophisticated environment. I'm lucky. I haven't had to do anything to get this... just to carry the surname Malone... Malone… -he kept silence a few seconds before following- … Yes, I noticed that for you it´s only an irish surname -in this moment, Samuel stood up, and said with voice firmly,- but for me it's my identity sign, from my family, from my parents, from my roots... You might be the family member who has triumphed and reached higher, but you aren´t even fit to tie my father his shoelaces, because my father has more honesty, more heart, more humanity and values in the tip of his little finger than you have in your whole body.

Sam and Diane looked astonished to their son, meanwhile Derek watched helplessly as all his plans came down like a house of cards.

- Don't say silly things, foolish boy! -Derek said desperately- You're used to fried chicken. All right. But I offer you, oysters, caviar, seafood ... You understand me?

- Perfectly! - Samuel responded angrily, - You're offering me to be a replica of you, and that's what I don´t want. What I want is to keep the business from my father, whom I admire and love him. - I won´t allow anyone or anything to separate me from my parents. Who do you think you are? Yes, you're at the top ... but you are alone, Enjoy it !

Very angry, Samuel went to his bedroom. Diane got up and went after him.

-Excuse me -she said politely- I have to talk to him.

**Soon last chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4

Both brothers were alone and silent in the dining room. Sam was beside himself with satisfaction by his son. On the other hand Derek was deeply depressed. He was not used to defeat. Sam finally spoke.

You've gone too far - Sam reproached to a Derek deeply depressed who was still digesting the defeat- Tell me if I'm wrong: you spent a lot of years without appear in our lives , except for emails you send from time to time... you appear one day in LA and you bump into Diane by chance... we invite you to dinner... we introduce you to your nephew… and, in exchange, you insult me, despise me, you ignore to Diane and me, and immediately you would try to steal our son usurping our site and moving away him from us. Did I leave anything? I believe not. Now tell me: Why, Derek? If you are so successful and if you have so many things. Why?

-The look and Derek's face had changed. He no longer looked arrogant and haughty, on the contrary, you could say he was the personification of exhaustion and defeat. He had his head resting on his hands. He thought his response a few seconds before speaking, but he realized he would say a string of empty words. Finally decided, for once in his life be honest, open his heart to his brother and tell the truth

- I feel envy of you. I've always had. -Derek spitted out in wearily tone.

-Sam didn't get over his astonishment. How could he say that?

-Don't look at me this way Sam -continued talking Derek- I know that for dad, I was the favorite, but dad always was demanding of both: with me because he wanted that I might achieve that he hadn´t gotten, and with you because he wanted that you was like me. I envy you because you were capable to confront him when you defended to mom, when they discussed... more than once you've earned a slap from dad because you put between mom and him, however you did it . Instead, I was cowardly and selfish, I left for fear of dad, just looking my interests. That's why, as soon as I could, I went on my own, and that's why you see me as little -Sam was still without giving credit to the words of his brother-.

After a pause, Derek continued:

. I envied you for your skill for sports. I envied your honesty and your nobility, your joy of life. I also have envied how you connect with the people without effort.. not like me, that I had to use all my resources to get the same as you effortlessly. That is why I always wanted to possess your stuff... your toys, girls... Diane…

- Diane?… - said Sam startled- How? When?

- Do not you remember? In 'Cheers' -reminded Derek- you still weren´t oficially couple, but I realized that there was something very special among you . I got into the two, I tempted her, but she preferred to you. Now I've seen your son. He's wonderful! I congratulate you.

- And you wanted to push him away me by envy... -Sam sensed.

- Not only that - deep breath and said- I'm dying.

- But what do you say? Have you gone mad? It can not be true ... I don´t want it to be true -Sam began to be afraid.

- Do not look so - Derek tried to calm him - I have a melanoma. I'm with treatment, but ... I don´t know. The thing is that today I saw your son, he´s great, I'm alone, I have nobody. As I said before, I'm a coward, and I must confess that I'm afraid of dying alone. That is why suddenly I thought that if I would have Samuel next to me would be good. I suppose that I was looking the son I never had. But I was wrong. I screwed up...

- Wait ... Wait ... Wait ... -Sam said nervously- No… What you say can not be... You can´t be sick. And besides, you're not alone. Samuel is wrong. You have me. If you want, tomorrow we go to the doctor... I…

- It´s enough,Sam, don't follow! You make me feel like a worm -interrupted Derek- I've gone to the best specialists, and they aren´t very optimistic. Perhaps I went too late to they diagnose me.

Sam remembered the words that Diane told him in the evening, before dinner.

- Look Derek - Sam said with red eyes about to mourn - we are too old to continue with foolishness of youth. We are brothers. I know we have not been the best brothers in the world. But I think we love each other. There is still time to react and forget. We ought to bury the grudges. Please say yes.

- Do you really think I deserve it? - Derek replied full of remorse.

- Mom used to say that if to each gave us what really we deserve, we should run away -said Sam half jokingly.-

The two brothers laughed remembering those words.

- Please Derek… -insisted Sam- Do not be stubborn. I beg you.

- All right, you win! I love you Sam.

Both brothers embraced with all his forces with tears in their eyes . The one that yes was crying was Diane. She was behind the door, seeing everything as a privileged spectator from almost the beginning.

- What about Mom? -Samuel asked- Why are you crying?

- Go up to your bedroom again. Now I will explain to you -said Diane as she dried her tears- I will only say one thing: your uncle Derek finally has come home to stay forever!


End file.
